The Dangers Of Wearing Shorts
by IHeartScience
Summary: Don't read unless you've read Seizure. Basically what could have happened if Tory had worn shorts instead of sweat pants. Rated T for almost sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Half way through reading Seizure and just oh my god. This popped into my head and I decided to put it up. This is what could have happened if Tory had dressed even a little differently.**

Chance was in the corner while I changed in the bathroom. I almost wore sweats and a t-shirt but remembering that Chance was there I opted for a tank top and shorts instead.

When I walked out, Chance let out a low whistle.

"Showing some leg there, Miss Brennan?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. But yeah, that was the main reason I wore that. I lied down and turned off the lights but after tossing and turning, I couldn't even blink.

Chance was right freaking there. A couple feet away, and all I could think about was… I was sure my cheeks were probably glowing bright red in the dark. Then Chance spoke, "You can't dodge Madison forever." I slid so that now I was sitting on my bed facing him.

"Watch me." I could see Chance smirk through the dark.

"Interesting," He stood up and sat down on the bed next to me. "I never pegged you for a coward." I glared at him, anger mingling with my previous thoughts.

"I'm not a coward." Was all my mouth would articulate being that close to him. Chance looked me straight in the eye, the canine DNA in me sensing a challenge. He leaned toward me painfully slowly and he spoke even slower.

"Prove it." He said, and his eyebrows had only a second to rise before our lips were latched. Still kissing, he pushed me back onto the bed, and suddenly I was all too aware of my choice of clothes. We separated a moment and Chance took of his t-shirt, launching it across the room.

He kissed down my neck, and I took a minute to catch my breath before speaking.

"Still think I'm a coward?" Chance raised his face to look me in the eye, a grin stretching it's way across his face.

"Oh the biggest. It took you forever to work up the courage to make this happen." He ground his hips into mine, "And I really wish it'd been sooner." My head fell back, a whimper escaping my lips. Chance's lips smashed into mine, silencing my noises. But it was too late. A knock sounded on the door followed by Kit's voice.

"Tory is everything okay?"

Chance's head fell into my neck and I could almost hear his mental cursing. My voice was shaky when I responded.

"Yeah, Kit. I'm fine, just, um, stubbed my toe." Chance raised his head and shot me a look, which I ignored.

"Okay, just be careful of sharp corners." I heard Kit's receding footsteps and as soon as there was a door close, Chance jumped back on it. However, hearing my dad talk was kind of a turn off. I turned away from Chance, earning a groan from him.

"Down boy." I joked, and thought about rolling Chance off the bed, deciding that I could use the company to sleep. Chance reached over and turned off the light before the two of us fell asleep.

**I felt so dirty righting this and so I decided not to make it a lemon. *****hides* Don't hate me for writing this.**


	2. The lemon version

**So, I thought I would do an actual lemon version of this story. This is my first time writing one, so go easy on me.**

Chance was in the corner while I changed in the bathroom. I almost wore sweats and a t-shirt but remembering that Chance was there I opted for a tank top and shorts instead.

When I walked out, Chance let out a low whistle.

"Showing some leg there, Miss Brennan?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. But yeah, that was the main reason I wore that. I lied down and turned off the lights but after tossing and turning, I couldn't even blink.

Chance was right freaking there. A couple feet away, and all I could think about was… I was sure my cheeks were probably glowing bright red in the dark. Then Chance spoke, "You can't dodge Madison forever." I slid so that now I was sitting on my bed facing him.

"Watch me." I could see Chance smirk through the dark.

"Interesting," He stood up and sat down on the bed next to me. "I never pegged you for a coward." I glared at him, anger mingling with my previous thoughts.

"I'm not a coward." Was all my mouth would articulate being that close to him. Chance looked me straight in the eye, the canine DNA in me sensing a challenge. He leaned toward me painfully slowly and he spoke even slower.

"Prove it." He said, and his eyebrows had only a second to rise before our lips were latched. Still kissing, he pushed me back onto the bed, and suddenly I was all too aware of my choice of clothes. We separated a moment and Chance took of his t-shirt, launching it across the room.

He kissed down my neck, and I took a minute to catch my breath before speaking.

"Still think I'm a coward?" Chance raised his face to look me in the eye, a grin stretching it's way across his face.

"Oh the biggest. It took you forever to work up the courage to make this happen." He ground his hips into mine, "And I really wish it'd been sooner." My head fell back, a whimper escaping my lips. Chance's lips smashed into mine, silencing my noises. But it was too late. A knock sounded on the door followed by Kit's voice.

"Tory is everything okay?"

When he saw my panicked look, Chance shot me a wicked grin and started slipping a hand under my shirt. After I gave him a look that said, 'don't you dare', I responded to Kit.

"Yeah, I-" Chance continued his attentions to my chest making it hard for me to speak clearly. I whacked him on the head and continued.

"I just, umm, stubbed my toe?" Why the hell did I phrase it as a question? Kit being Kit just responded with a 'be careful' and a 'goodnight' before heading to bed.

Chance gave me an incredulous look, "Stubbed your toe?" I glared at him in response.

"It's kind of hard to think of a good lie when there is a hand groping my boob!" Chance feigned innocence as he continued groping of said boob.

"I had no idea I distracted you so much, Miss Brennan." I shut him up with a hard kiss. He groaned and I decided it was time for a little pay back. I flipped him over so that I was on top and started kissing his neck while moving my hips lightly against his.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that cruel." He whined slightly and I laughed. Finally he got impatient and grabbed my hips pushing them against his more roughly. When he spoke, his voice was liquid sex.

"Shorts and panties. Off. Now." I nodded and momentarily ripped myself away from him to remove the last of my clothes. He in turn tried to shuffle off his sweatpants and boxers, falling off the bed. I giggled at the fact that the mighty Chance Claybourne had just fallen (with very little grace) off of my bed. Which made me really think about the situation. Chance Claybourne was naked, in my room, soon to be in my bed once he got back on his feet, and I was equally naked.

I was about to have sex with Chance Claybourne.

Cool.

Forget about the fact that the other Virals might kill me, I was too turned on and chances are they'd never find out about me and Chance.

Speaking of whom, he had gotten back on the bed and back on top of me. With a searing kiss, he pushed himself inside me, earning a moan from both of us. He started with slow and long strokes but once my hands reached up and gripped his hair, he increased the pace. If it wasn't for Kit sleeping like the dead, he would have heard us by now. But the rest of the house was silent except for the creaking of my normally sturdy bed and the sounds falling from the both of us.

"Why the hell haven't we done this sooner?" Chance grunted out, fucking me faster and faster as he spoke. I was so close, it was hard to even make proper noise but I managed to fumble out,

"Because... Because we were idiots." Chance nodded in agreement and pulled me into another kiss. That kiss was what finally pushed me over, and I would have screamed his name if it wasn't for his lips latched on mine. He gripped my hips harder and bit down on my shoulder equally hard. Being bitten appealed to the canine in me and I came again almost immediately after the first time, dragging Chance along with me.

We stayed in the same position for several minutes before Chance reached over and turned off the light. He hugged me to him before he spoke,

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Fine."

"Also..."

"Yeah?"

"I like to cuddle."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning to an arm wrapped around my waist and a finger poking me in the forehead. I opened my eyes with a grumble, to see Chance smirking at me.

"Good, you're awake." He said. He used the hand that had been poking me to prop his head up and stare at me. I looked straight into his eyes before turning away.

"That was quick." He said, and I looked back at him confused.

"What was?"

"I wondered how long it would be for you to get awkward about the fact that we had sex last night." I rolled my eyes and tried to get up, but Chance's arm was still holding my waist. He leaned in close to my ear before whispering, his lips brushing against the skin.

"Want to do it again?"

He started kissing the area directly beneath my ear and slowly moved his way down my neck. I was about to take him up on his offer when my phone buzzed. It was Hi requesting a video chat.

"Stop for one sec." I told Chance and accepted Hi's request.

"What's up?" I asked and Hi rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Brennan."

"Morning, Hi. Now, what's up?" No sooner had the words left my mouth then I new I was in trouble. Chance had stopped kissing my neck, but now the finger attached to the hand which had been wrapped around my waist was slowly making it's way down to between my thighs.

"Did you forget?" Hi asked, frowning. I didn't know what I'd forgot but at that moment I was having trouble remembering my own name with what Chance was up to. He inserted one finger, painfully slowly before pulling it out at an even more agonizing pace.

"Forget what?" I asked Hi, trying to maintain my composure as Chance added a second finger.

"We're all waiting for you, we were supposed to be meeting up an hour ago!" Hi exclaimed. I noticed Sheldon and Ben in the background. "You're kind of red faced, Tory. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded furiously, knowing I'd need to end soon as I noticed Chance moving his member to meet his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be there as soon as I can bye!" I hung up before Hi could respond. Not a moment to soon because immediately after Chance thrust in. I moaned and he lent his mouth down to swallow the sound.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I gasped out.

"Oh come on, you know you adore me." He said and kissed me again to prove his point. I got to lost to respond, so I threw all my energy into moving my hips to meet his. He moaned his approval, and moved with more speed and strength than before.

I lasted only minutes before cumming, pulling Chance with me as I panted.

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

"Do we have time for a shower?"

"A shower or shower sex?"

"Shower sex."

"Let's do it."


End file.
